<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Deserve Better by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204311">They Deserve Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>An AU! I can’t explain without giving away the twists, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Plot Twists, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Time Travel, season two spoilers, tiny bit of comic elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five wanted to save his family, save them from the pain and suffering no child should ever go through. If he could just go back in time, if he could just prevent them from being...objects instead of children like they were meant to be. But, he doesn’t have a way to get back to those times, at least not an accurate method.</p><p>So he did the unthinkable.</p><p>He trusted Reginald.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They Deserve Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His family was scared of the things they shouldn't have been scared of. The dark, dirty floors, a broken dish, a few painted nails. Sometimes even he had things he was uncomfortable with doing.</p><p>Like smiling when he's not on a mission.</p><p>It shouldn't be this way. He knows, they know. It's not normal to flinch when someone pretends to hit you and it's not normal to flip them on their back when they do. They've always chased the normal but they've always been swayed away from it because they're heroes.</p><p>Heroes don't deserve the ordinary things.</p><p>He hates that even now he can hear his father's voice in his head. That man denying them the privilege of love, privacy, and safety. "Love will only hold you back," he'd say on those days Allison smiled at a boy in the crowd or Klaus tried to hug Ben. They were meant to be partners, to care for one another, but not more deeply than necessary. For their father had always been afraid of them being distracted.</p><p>It's funny, Five thinks, as he peers over to his father now. A man, not his father yet, Reginald hargeeves in all his prime glory, going out of the way for someone else.</p><p>It's a trick, his brain tells him, and he knows he'd be right to listen. His father never does anything unless it benefits himself. Why would this be different? Why would Reginald believe a thirteen-year-old looking kid?</p><p>Why would Reginald even know how to build a time machine?</p><p>It doesn't matter. Even if there's a chance he can get back to his childhood. Back to the place where he can fix everything, make it all right, it's worth the effort.</p><p>He'll let them be kids like they were always meant to be.</p><p>—</p><p>The machine purred, it's white exterior glistening. It's different from the briefcases, it's a permanent fixture, unable to be moved. A miracle he'd say, if he didn't have so many trust issues.</p><p>"How can you be sure it works?" Five turns to Reginald who wipes oil off his hands onto a white Handkerchief, painting it grey. </p><p>"I can't," Reginald states, to the point as usual. "There's no time for testing, it's a leap of faith."</p><p>Of course, it is and it just so happens he trusts Reginald little. Yet, he has no other choice, no other leads. He can't do it on his own, he's too inaccurate.</p><p>"You'll just step inside, feet here," Reginald gestures and Five follows his movements. Situating himself inside the machine, where about he realizes something.</p><p>"I need a backup plan," he said, taking a step back out of the machine, which Reginald doesn't acknowledge.</p><p>"You've got little options as this machine only transports you, not the objects nor clothing you're wearing," Reginald states all this like he was supposed to know and deep down he could ponder if he did but his father didn’t tell him out right. I’m fact, his father kept it from him.</p><p>He opens his mouth to protest, to fight this. Obviously, Reginald is against him. Why else would he keep important details from him?</p><p>"I can put the blueprints of the machine on you."</p><p>
  <i>On you.</i>
</p><p>He gets a shiver down his spine, his mind racing, and then finally it clicks. </p><p>A tattoo.</p><p>—</p><p>The needle crawls it's way into his back and he closes his eyes. Relaxing, letting the tension go as he feels every inch ache. </p><p>He doesn't hate needles but he doesn't have a good record with them. Somehow, he thinks his father might be enjoying this, deep down inside. After all, his father thrives off the misery of others.</p><p>How will he find his family when he returns? Will he find Vanya practicing her violin alone? Will he find Allison crying her eyes over a boy who couldn't deal with her. Will he find Ben holding his breath, praying for the pain to pass and the blood from his chest to disappear?</p><p>What will he do? </p><p>He'll help them, he'll change things. They won't have to suffer again. Not while he's still alive.</p><p>He'll grab Vanya's hand and tell her she doesn't need to play the violin anymore. There's no one to impress, they all love her unconditionally. Even if she was ordinary but she isn't. So he'll tell her, he'll keep telling her until she understands, until her pills wear off and she feels wanted.</p><p>He'll tell Allison not to worry about those guys. He'll tell her she's perfect. They're lying. They always lie and say she's too much the handle but that's not true. She's always been the best sister.</p><p>He'll hold Ben. He'll hug him, drenching himself in his brother's blood until he feels better because that's what he's always wanted to do but he didn't. He was too caught up with himself but no more. He'll tell Ben those words Ben always wanted to hear.</p><p>'You're not a monster.'</p><p>—</p><p>He steps into the machine, his back aches, so he tries not to move it all that much. The machine hisses, the white door falls, trapping him inside. Reginald mouths something to him he doesn't understand, he couldn't possibly, and then a sensation runs through his body.</p><p>It hurts.</p><p>He's on fire.</p><p>His vision turns white, and he feels every pore of his body break into little tiny pieces.</p><p>He is being torn apart, killed, and he's counting down the seconds until his death.</p><p>Before he takes his last breath, he smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heavily inspired by a plot point in a book called Green World Z. You do not need to read this book but most of the plot stems from this work; I’m just giving credit where credits due.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>